Cross Academy's New Students
by BellaMarieRosaCullen
Summary: Bella is adopted by the Cullens. After ten years they decide to move to Japan. Cross Academy is about to get some new night class students. Rated T for possible content out of my control. This story is for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you talking about? We can't just get up and move? What about our friends, Jacob? What are they supposed to do without us?" I asked Carlisle. I had been living with them for quite a while now. Charlie was my birth father, he was human. But me, I'm a vampire. I nearly died after an anonymous vampire attack out in the woods one day, but Carlisle saved me and I became part of their family. It had been 10 years since my change, I had been out of high school for a while now, but never went to college. In human years I'm 27 years old but I'll forever be 17. Just like my brother, Edward. My other brothers Jasper and Emmett; and my sisters Alice and Rosalie will also be forever teenagers. Carlisle was my adoptive father, but Charlie would always be my real father. Even if he's gone now. He died of heart failure. One steak too many, how bittersweet a memory of sitting at a diner table with him, eating steak and cobbler.  
>"We would have to move on eventually, we can't raise suspicion." He responded trying to ease my anger. I didn't want to leave Forks, it was my home. "Well why so far away? This is our home!" I huffed. Alaska would have been okay, or even Canada. But Japan! Rediculous.<br>"Bella, calm down. Carlisle knows a nice man down there, a human mind you, who has a school with special classes for vampires at night." Edward said trying to calm be a bit. I sighed, knowing there was no reason to fight this decission, as it was already made. I walked human speed up to my room to pack my things.  
>Cross Academy. A school where humans and vampires alike can live in dorms on the same campus, and still survive together in peace. Seems quite a hopeful dream to me. Maybe I'd meet new friends, but don't be fooled. I'm not very happy about picking up my life and leaving again. I hoped it was worth it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride seemed ridiculously long. Five rows behind us a woman had a baby who would spontaneously burst into crying. The man across the aisle had a head cold, his nose was running so every few seconds I could clearly hear the wet sound of him breathing into his nose to keep it from leaking. It was excrutiating, and I couldn't even take a nap to get away from it.  
>I tried to occupy myself with my laptop; how I possibly got wifi from up here even I'll never know. I was looking at the few pictures and descriptions of Cross Academy. I could only read half of it because it was in Japanese and I knew any translator would mess it up anyway. I understood the basic explanations; it was a school with two classes, day-class and night-class. It did not mention vampires though, I suppose for the best. The picture of the school on their home page showed a large brick building. It was old looking and appeared as though it was there for a very long time. I sighed, I guess this would be our home for now.<br>When the plane ride finally ended I shoved my laptop into my carry-on and thankfully left the plane with the rest of my family. We walked to the school, it wasn't far from the airport. When we arrived there it looked just like the pictures, but seemed more real now standing in front of me. There were trees surrounding a lot of the campus and a man stood at the gate to the moon dorm to greet us. I assumed this was the chairman. Chairman Cross.  
>The man had long blond hair, not as nice as Carlisle's of course, and it was pulled into a pony tail. He smiled, "Hello friends, welcome to Cross Academy!" he said with a slight sing-song tone to his voice. Oh god. "Welcome to my prestigious school," he continued. "This will be your home, the moon dorm. This is where the rest of your class stays as well. The other class, the day-class, stays in the sun dorm. Ah, and here comes two of them now." He said gesturing to the approaching students. They both wore black uniforms, and had arm bands around their arms with a peculiar crest on it. The girl had brown hair. She smiled welcomingly at us. As opposed to her companion, who glared at us. He had silver hair and striking violet eyes. His grimace never changed as he looked over our lot. He eyes widened slightly at the sight of Emmett, at which I couldn't hold back a smirk. He looked at me in a strange way, that made me feel self conscious. Did the plane ride mat down my hair? Did I have something on my face? But he didn't look at me long enough for me to tell what was wrong. I subconsciously reached my hand up to fix my hair.<br>"This is Yuki, my daughter. And this, is Zero." The chairman said, first gesturing to the girl, then to the boy. The girl, Yuki smiled warmly. "Hello, I'm Yuki. Zero and I are guardians here at Cross Academy. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call on us." She continued smiling while she spoke. Friendly girl, I thought.  
>"Now," the chairman began. "Here are the rules. Night-Class students stay in their dorms during the day. That's when day-class students have their classes. Then we transition in the afternoon so the day-class students go back to their dorms and the night-class students go to class. Wandering the grounds is prohibited for safety reasons. I understand that you are different from the rest of the night-class but rules must be obbeyed."<br>The boy, Zero, looked at us curiously when the chairman said that. I looked towards him and he stared back, surprised and curious. I winked and flashed my bright, but human-like teeth. His eyes widened and I giggled to myself. Just then I felt a finger poke me in the back. Hard. It must have been Emmett. I'll get him later, I thought as I redirected my attention to the chairman as he continued explaining how everything worked.  
>~~~ I walked around the moon dorm, exploring the halls and looking at anything there was to see. I rounded a corner and nearly smacked into a man standing in the hallway. "Oops, I'm so sorry!" I said worriedly, then remembered I couldn't have hurt him anyway. Vampires, duh.<br>"It's fine. I assume you're one of the new students I've heard so much about." He smiled welcomingly, like Yuki had. He looked almost too old to be a student, maybe a graduate, but I guess he's a student. He had brown hair and an intoxicating grin. He seemed suspicious though, so I mentally noted I may have to keep an eye on him.  
>"My name's Bella. Bella Cullen. And you are?" I said politely.<br>"Kuran Kaname. Oh, excuse me I forgot you're American. Kaname Kuran, it's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. I suddenly remembered how grateful I was that we all learned Japanese. I felt embaressed that he thought I didn't understand how names were in Japanese. I know how to speak it don't I? I sighed, but I still couldn't write or read it. So much for vampire learning.  
>I internally kicked myself for forgetting I was in the middle of a conversation. I smiled, "Nice to meet you too. I have to be going, but I hope to see you again Kaname-Sama." I replied, showing off my honorifics. He smiled, said goodbye and continued walking wherever he was going before I distracted him.<br>I met several more night-class students as more of them woke up. It was still hard to believe they slept at all. I met a boy named Aidou, a girl Ruka, and another boy named Senri. They all seemed nice enough, though Ruka seemed to not like me. I hoped I would at least make some friends while here, since it was hard to make human friends.  
>When it became time we lined up outside the moon dorm so we could leave to go to our class.<p>

_Hey, I would like some reviews so I can get an idea of how this is going. When you're done reading, leave a review. Seriously doesn't need to be long, I just want an idea of how I'm doing. Thanks so much for reading, I'm so excited about where this story will go._


	3. Chapter 3

Why were there so many people here? I wondered to myself. Why are they at our dorm? I noticed they were wearing day-class uniforms, and they were screaming and jumping up and down and giggling. They were mostly girls but I noticed some guys too. Edward poked my shoulder and spoke to me in a hushed voice. "They always do this, the night-class students are quite famous." He chuckled. "And there's even more today because they're excited about the new students." he continued.  
>"That's us." Emmett said then laughed. "Well of course Em, she knows that." Rosalie said to him rolling her eyes but smiling. I nodded a thanks to her and saw the group of night-class students begin to move forward in front of us, so I followed.<br>I saw Yuki trying her best to keep the screaming fans back and I rolled my eyes. I knew vampires were beautiful but this was over the top. Zero was standing closer to the wall, glaring in menace at anyone who came near the gates. His glare was rather effective, no one seemed to want to go near him. My family and I stepped past the gate and almost everyone's eyes turned to us. They were talking loudly to eachother, some still screaming. Alice and Rosalie seemed to enjoy the attention, as usual. Jasper couldn't seem to care less. Emmett laughed bousterously and I noticed some girls eyeing him, right try to get past Rose. Good luck. I rolled my eyes and tried to keep myself from falling. I now had vampire reflexes and grace, but I still didn't like people staring at me like this. It made me kind of uncomfortable. Edward patted my shoulder and walked with me, and I knew he wouldn't let me fall.  
>I looked behind me at Zero and smiled. I might as well be as polite as I can, I thought to myself. I waved to Yuki and she smiled. A bunch of fangirls almost ran her over and I smiled sheepishly, I hoped she would be alright. When we got past all the people and finally got to the school building we all filed into the same room. A teacher stood in the front, telling us to take our seats. I sighed and endured the class, but most of us weren't even paying attention. The teacher seemed to be used to this and taught anyway. We already knew most of this, right? I saw something fly towards my head and grabbed it out of midair. Emmett was sitting in the row in front of me, pretending to pay attention to the teacher. I grinned, I could clearly see his shoulders shaking in laughter and I leaned forward and dropped the paper ball down the back of his shirt. He squirmed for a minute and I saw the teacher eyeing him.<br>"Excuse me mister..." The teacher looked down at his attendance sheet. "Cullen. Do you need to leave to use the restroom?" The teacher asked with a sly smirk. I tried to hold back a giggle. Emmett shook his head and looked down at his book. Victory was mine. I could tell that the teacher thought it was funny, and he'd probably appologize to Emmett for embaressing him in class. Not many other students looked at him though, but Rosalie hit his shoulder and grinned. "Nice going," she whispered.  
>When class ended we retreated back to our dorm. I could tell this would become a boring routine, we would copy every day until the weekend. Ugh, I couldn't wait.<br>~~~ To my surprise the rest of the week went by in a blur and it was finally Friday night. When class was over I headed over to the chairman's office. I wanted to see if Yuki was free, and she was his daughter. I had been told that she knew about us, about the night-class. I was thrilled that I had a chance at having a human friend after all this time. I knocked on the door and Yuki answered. She smiled in genuine surprise.  
>"Bella, nice to see you again. Come in." She said to me as she stepped back to let me in. I was kind of surprised she was up at this hour, but also not.<br>"I came to see if you were free to hang out a bit this weekend." I said to her. She nodded.  
>"I'm free right now." She said to me cheerily. I smiled and we talked for a while. I told her about my family, and she told me about her father. The chairman wasn't really her father, but the closest thing she had to a father. I told her at least we had something in common and she smiled. We seemed to be becoming great friends.<br>Just as we started talking about classes and she was telling me about her friends Zero walked in. He had a look on his face that told me he was surprised, but not pleasantly surprised, of my presence. I smiled and he walked right by muttering something about damn vampires. He seemed friendly.  
>"Don't worry about him, he has a troubled past." Yuki told me. A little while later I left. As I walked out the door I caught Zero's strange scent. A curious combination of axe body spray and gun powder. I frowned, I wondered if he carried a gun. I followed the faint trail of his scent until I came to a small barn behind the building. I continued to frown. I wondered briefly if they had animals when I heard a horse neighing from inside the barn. As I got closer to the barn I also heard faint snoring. I walked though the open door to the barn and smiled when I saw Zero sleeping on a pile of hay. The source of the neighing, a large white horse, whinied and kicked up her front legs when she saw me. I stepped back, and heard a sound come from the sleeping boy.<br>"Don't worry, she can't hurt you." I couldn't be sure if he was talking to the horse or me. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I thought I smelled a blood sucker. What are you doing here?" He said as he sat up.  
>I huffed and sat down. "I was just exploring the grounds, before it got dark." I said. "Class let out early for the weekend. I guess that's not common, so I decided to explore a bit." I replied. He rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you rather go catch some zzz's in your coffin?" He asked sarcastically. I laughed.<br>"I can't even sleep! How boring do you think sitting in your room is when that's all you do every night and don't have anything better to do. All I do is sit there or wander the dorm." His violet eyes widened incredulously.  
>"You don't sleep?" he asked surprised. "Nope. Never." I replied, satisfied to at least get a reaction out of him.<br>"I also don't hunt humans, so stop looking at me like I'm going to eat you." I said, deciding to earn the guardians trust.  
>"You're joking.." he replied with squinty eyes. I laughed. "No really, I don't." I said to him. "I can prove it."<br>"How?" he asked. I opened my eyes wider. "Look into my eyes, see? They're not red." He looked and I smiled subconsciously.  
>"My family and I survive on the blood of animals, not humans." When his eyes flashed to the horse I giggled. "Mostly deer, mountain lions, or bears. Don't worry." He stared at me and I nodded. "I'm serious. So... Can you tell me why you seem to hate me so much?" I had seen the looks he had given us all week, and I knew he couldn't hide it.<br>"I have a... past experience with vampires that wasn't very good." He said closing his eyes and leaning back again into the hay. I laughed and pulled a piece out of his silver locks and he grimaced without opening his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make friends while I'm here." I said to him leaning against a post that marked the corner of a stall.  
>"Why pick me then? I wouldn't make a very good friend." he replied. I thought about that for a minute. Why did I want to be his friend? He was interesting, for sure. I guess I wanted to know how he could hate us so much without knowing us.<br>"You're interesting." I replied in a reassuring tone. He sighed. "If I tell you will you go away?" he asked opening his eyes. I nodded.  
>"Okay, well many years ago..." <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Many years ago, my family was attacked by vampires. My parents were vampire hunters, and my brother and I were on our way to becoming vampire hunters." he sighed as he relived memories I was sure he kept bottled up. And oviously for good reason. "A vampire woman, named Shizuka Hio attacked and killed my parents. She also, bit me." I was shocked at this revelation and noticed his pale fingers brush his neck. "I am a vampire, you seem surprised." he said acknoweledging my gaze. "I'm not like you, but back to my story. She was angry and sadistic. She killed them, left me to either change or die, and I never saw my parents or my brother again." he seemed to have finished his story.  
>"Did your brother live? Do you think... Do you think he's out there somewhere?" I asked. He had a solemn look on his face as he answered. "I don't know."<br>"But I do know that I can never forgive that woman for what she took from me. I hate vampires because of that, they can't be trusted. They are only beasts in human form, simple as that." he looked at me, realizing he might have offended me. I was too busy thinking about his depressing life story to feel offended. He looked past me for a moment then spoke. "You ought to be getting back to your dorm, don't want to get in trouble do we?" he said with a look on his face that suggested he may have been trying to smile. I smiled in return and mumbled a thanks as I left the barn. I couldn't stop thinking about what this poor boy had been through. I had heard all the sad back stories of my family, but none compared to that. Losing everything in moments. Never being able to grasp that happiness again. I had never thought that the grimacing boy had such a grim past.  
>"Why, hello there." I heard a man's voice say through the darkness. I payed attention again to what I saw in the darkness and noticed the dark form of the man who was speaking. He wasn't alone. All of a sudden I had a moment of de ja vu and thought of the evening I had been attacked. I shivered. Nothing to fear, right Bella? Nothing to fear, I told myself.<br>"H-hello?" I stuttered, even though I knew it was one of the night-class students.  
>"Wandering the forest at night are we?" The boy said, he stepped farther towards me and I realized it was Aidou. I laughed. "Oh it's just you Aidou-sama. You scared me. Ya I was just heading back." I replied, feeling foolish for being afraid. If my heart was still beating it would have burst through my chest by now.<br>He stared at me for a minute then spoke. "I'll accompany you back to the dorm."  
>"Thanks." I replied. We walked in silence and parted when we entered the dorm, he going up the stairs to the boys' dorm I going up the stairs to the girls' dorm. I went to Alice's room and knocked before entering.<br>"Hey Bells!" she said excitedly. I walked in and laid sideways across her bed. She was sitting at the small wooden desk provided in the room. She wrote something down then turned and looked at me. "You want to talk about something, am I right?" she asked. Of course, the psychic would know I wanted to talk to her.  
>"Ya. You know that guardian boy?" I began, she nodded. "Did you know he survived a vampire attack, I guess he's a vampire too." She looked at me surprised. "But he doesn't look like it, and I wonder why he's in the day-class. Maybe it's just because he's a guardian."<br>"You seem to be pretty curious about this boy." Alice said while wiggling her eyebrows at me. I scoffed, "Alice I know what you're thinking. I just met the boy for goodness sake!"  
>"I'm just saying. Don't be so offensive." she said while raising her hands in the air palms towards me. I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a bit on edge, this whole moving thing is strange for me."<br>"It'll get easier." Alice replied. I told her goodnight and went back to my room.  
>~~~ The next day I went to visit Yuki again. The chairman seemed to like me because he told me I could visit anytime. When I had asked her about it she said that he was just glad she had another friend. Yuki seemed to be a bit of an independent soul to me so I wasn't too surprised. We talked about anything and everything. I told her about my life in America, how I became a vampire. She told me about how she met Zero, and more about life here in Japan.<br>Zero decided to show up just as Yuki was explaining something about testing, I didn't like tests. He looked at me with less hatred today and Yuki must have noticed. "Wow, he seemed less hostile then usual. What did you do?" she asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know, I talked to him the other day but I didn't think he hated me much less." I replied. I could tell he was listening, I could hear him chuckle to himself in the other room. I excused myself as it was getting to be lunch time for the humans, and the chairman said my family and myself could go hunting not far from here. Plenty of Japanese deer, yummy; I thought to myself.  
>Moments after I exited the building I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around and began to walk backwards so I could look at whoever it was. But I knew before I looked that it was Zero. "Hey, stalker." I called to him, deciding to be friendly with this fragile boy. He rolled his eyes at me.<br>"Where are you going today? The chairman said something about taking you north, what was that about?" he asked. I chuckled, "You don't want to know, do you?"  
>"No, I guess not." he replied as he caught up to me. I turned around and began walking forward again and he walked beside me.<br>"Hey so, I have a question." I said to him. He nodded, telling me to go on. "If you're a vampire, why aren't you in the night-class?" I asked him.  
>"So I can be a guardian." he said shrugging. I looked at his violet eyes in wonder. How did he manage to be a vampire and yet so different from anything I had ever seen?<br>"Do you wear contacts?" I asked him. He looked at me curiously then shook his head. "Well then, if you don't mind my asking, how are they that color? Violet, I mean. It's not a natural eye color even for a vampire." I said sounding more like I was rambling then asking a coherent question. He shrugged. "I was born this way." he replied. "We're going hunting." I said.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"Hunting, animals. Ya know? I told you we survived off of animals. You wanna come and watch?" I added with a smirk.  
>"No thanks." he replied. I laughed, once again showing off my bright white teeth. "Why don't you have fangs?" he asked.<br>I just laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is he going?" I asked the chairman when I saw Zero waiting in the chairman's van. The chairman was driving us up to a large area of unsettled land that was left alone for wildlife to prosper. He said we would find plenty of deer there, enough to feed us for at least a couple weeks before we had to hunt again.  
>"He wants to see how you, uh... Hunt." he replied. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Does he have to go? I mean, it can be kinda greusome..." I trailed off while staring at the silver headed boy sitting in the car. He had his ipod headphones in his ears and I was possitive he couldn't hear our conversation.  
>I wasn't confortable with him coming with us. If he was going to hunt too then, maybe that would be okay. Since he wasn't, I was worried of what might happen. Why would he want to see us hunt anyway? I would have to ask him if he was interested in 'vegetarianism' as well.<br>"Okay, I guess that's fine." I replied with a sigh as I walked over to the car. I knocked on the car window and Zero jumped, startled, before pulling up the lock to unlock the door. I opened the door and climbed in, buckled my seat belt and then looked towards him. He nodded as if in a greeting and I rolled my eyes before pulling out my own ipod.  
>The rest of my family piled in. Carlisle sitting in the front passenger seat carrying on a conversation with the chairman about his vision and how we were doing in the night-class. I looked at Zero and wondered if he was going to speak anytime during this ride. Probably not.<br>When we got to our destination, which I didn't know we had arrived to until the chairman parked the car, we all climbed out except for the chairman. I dropped my ipod next to Zero's as I exited the car and turned towards him.  
>"So, learning how to hunt vegetarian style huh?" I asked him. He chuckled at my metaphor, though it wasn't originally mine. That was how the rest of my family referred to their eating habits long before I met any of them, probably long before I was even born.<br>"No." he replied dully. I wanted to speak to him further about it but Carlisle came over to speak to me.  
>"Keep this kid in line, alright Bella?" he said to me while ruffing up Zero's hair. Zero scowled at him and quickly fixed his silver locks before shooting me a look that resembled a request for help. I laughed and put my hand on top of Zero's head and ruffled his hair myself. It felt good under my hand, soft. I was startled at this thought and quickly nodded to Carlisle as I brought my hand back to my side.<br>"Okay, rule number one." I began, turning to Zero. "If I tell you to run," I continued talking slowly with emphasis to every word, "Do so. Got that?" he nodded and almost seemed, afraid? I nodded too and began to run at a slightly faster than human pace. This kid was gonna slow me down. I sighed and stopped suddenly. Zero crashed into my back nearly knocking us both down. "Careful!" I hissed before I took a deep breath. North. No, North-East. To my left, I smelt a deer. I heard water so it must have been at a pond. It must be about a mile away... I thought to myself. I started trotting in that direction and Zero began to follow me.  
>When we got close I put my finger to my lips signaling for him to be quiet. His steps were almost as noisy as a human's! I stalked farther forward and held out my hand behind me palm towards him telling him to stop walking. Then, I took a deep breath taking in the deer's scent and I gave in to my instincts and pounced towards it. I crossed the 2 or 3 yard gap easily and pounced on top of it. It choked on a surprised cry as the sound of it gurgled in it's throat as I sunk my sharp teeth into it's neck. The blood was warm and it soothed the burning ache in my throat I hadn't really noticed until it was soothed. I heard a surprised gasp from behind me and just as the deer was running dry I whirled around to see what it was. Feeling the blood dripping down my chin I saw the surprised look on Zero's face. All his hatred was gone, the awe and surprise took up all of his expression. There wasn't even room for more fear than the sliver of it that shone in his eyes.<br>I took a deep breath that meant to be steadying but instead my nostrils burned with the smell of his blood, and I lost control.  
>Zero POV I was shocked the moment she leaped at the deer. This wasn't the kind, funny girl that asked me about my life while I sat in the hay. This wasn't even the girl I hated at first sight because of what she was. She was like an angel, but an angel of death. I was beyond afraid to the point where fear had no meaning. I held awe for her though. Her grace was like that of the stealthiest cat, the lightest bird. She leaped so far and so fast all I saw was a blur. Even from this distance I could see her little smile as she sunk her bright, sharp teeth into the doe's neck. A small surprised sound escaped my lips, and she turned around and looked at me. She took in a deep breath and at first I thought she was about to speak, but when she opened her golden eyes they were... Thirsty.<br>She leaped towards me, so fast I didn't know she had moved until she was right in front of me. Looking at me. Now I was sure she was no longer the girl I had met only a couple weeks ago. She had dramatically changed. Her eyes were brighter now, light crisp gold with the fresh blood flowing through her. Her movements were stealthy, lithe. Like that of a dancer or of the most skilled gymnast. But better. She moved with such sureness, such confidence. The opposite of the girl I thought her to be. I winced when she cocked her head at me, looking at me as if I was something to eat. I stepped back slowly, letting the fear take prominance in my features as something hard hit me in the back. It was a tree, and I was cornered against it. The creature, I could no longer think her name, growled so softly I thought I may have imagined it before she closed the distance and lunged for my throat. 


	6. Chapter 6

The creature, I could no longer think her name, growled so softly I thought I may have imagined it before she closed the distance and lunged for my throat. I watched her bare her teeth as she pinned me against the tree. I felt her cold fingers wrap around my shoulders and push back as she brought her mouth to my throat. I felt her sharp teeth just barely graze my skin... And then she was across the long distance leaning against a tree at least ten feet away. She was taking quick deep breaths and had her hand over her chest as if trying to calm her silent heart.

Bella POV I steadied myself slowly, to make sure I wouldn't lose control again. I heard his feet shuffle as Zero meant to step forward and I held my hand up to hault his approach. "Stay where you are, don't come any closer." I said to him in warning. His feet shuffling stopped, and then it continued again. Obviously he wasn't going to listen to me so I loosened my grip on the tree that was behind me and I ran towards the next one and stood behind it. I took shallow breaths trying not to catch his alluring scent again. His blood may have been the most intoxicating I had smelt in a long time.  
>I heard his feet approach the other side of my tree and I slid my back down the tree and sat there with my head against my knees holding my breath this time. I heard him stop moving and I looked in front of me and saw his black bulky shoes. I slowly brought my eyes up, feeling ashamed, to look at his face. I must have looked pathetic sitting against that tree, barely being able to hold on to humanity.<br>He kneeled down in front of me and tried to look in my face. I let my hair fall like in curtain between us, not wanting to look in his accusing eyes as I knew they would be.  
>"Are you alright?" he muttered still attempting to look me in the eye. I shook my head, my hair bouncing around my face conjuring up the smell of my strawberry shampoo and I hear him sigh. He sat down next to me, and I could hear his heart beating. The pace of his already quick heartbeats sped when I looked up at him through my hair. All the hunger was gone from my eyes, replaced with apology and shame. I could have killed the poor guy, and I only just met him. He should be running of fear my now, or trying to kill me.<br>He sighed again before he spoke. "Are you okay?" he asked again as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned away from him. Why was he asking if I was alright? He was the one who was nearly attacked.  
>"Teach me how." he said all of a sudden and I had to look up at him to see what the look on his face was. My hair shuffled back and I felt his slender fingers push it behind my ear as he spoke. "Teach me how to hunt, like you do. Animals I mean."<br>I stared at him in disbelief and he attempted an encouraging smile. I smiled back slightly and sighed.  
>"Okay, just be careful." I replied.<br>~~~ As we headed back to the car I knew questions would be asked. Zero looked a little worse for wear. His shirt was rumpled and dirty, little spots of blood spoiling the otherwise perfect white of the inside of his shirt collar. I didn't look that great either. I had dirt on the seat of my pants and I could feel a knot in the back of my hair that I just couldn't get out with my fingers. I slid into the middle seat grabbing my ipod off the seat before sitting as Zero did the same and sighed in relief that we weren't the last people to come back. Emmett must have been having a joy out there because he and Rosalie weren't back yet. I could just imagine Rose sighing in impatience as she attempted to drag her husband out of the woods while he held a thousand pound bear in his teeth. I almost laughed at the thought.  
>Thankfully no one asked me how I did hunting, or they did and I just couldn't hear them through the crashing music in my ears. I didn't take my eyes off the window once, not even to see if Zero was alright. He seemed to have handled the hunting pretty well, he knew what he was doing and kept pretty clean with it. Even cleaner then I was my first time, even if he was slow.<br>When we got back I bit the inside of my lip. 'Don't be a coward' I thought to myself and faked a smile. I went back to my dorm that evening with a bitter feeling. I couldn't believe what I had almost done. What I had wanted to do. Zero had smelt so good to me in that small little clearing and I couldn't get the scent of him out of my mind. I had always been easily in control, even at the beginning; but this was different.  
>Late at night I heard a knock on my door. So late that everyone but my family and myself must have been sleeping, and I knew who it was right away. "Come in Edward." I spoke as if he were sitting right next to me, but I knew he could hear. He silently stepped into the room and sat at my desk. I sighed.<br>"What?" I asked with a bit more ice in my tone than he deserved, he was always nice.  
>"What happened today?" he asked me simply. Of course he would want to know why I had been so quiet on the ride home, why I didn't even look at Zero the whole ride.<br>"I almost... I-I..." I couldnt even answer him with a coherent sentence. If I was human I would be blushing like crazy right now.  
>"Go on, it's okay. You can tell me." He said as he leaned towards me encouragingly. I opened my mouth to speak and he nodded telling me it was alright.<br>"I almost bit Zero." I said and hung my head. I heard him chuckle. "Great, go on and laugh at me. Why don't you back to your room and laugh about me behind my back too?" I huffed angrily.  
>"No-no. I'm not laughing at you, it's j-just..." he trailed off, his shoulders shaking with laughter. I pouted a bit unintentionally and felt embaressed.<br>"That almost happened- to me- too." he said through his laughter then took a deep breath. I opened my eyes wide at him and he began to explain. "That first day I met you, when you walked in that room... The scent rolling off you..." he said and I definitely would have been blushing now. "I swore I was going to kill everyone in that room that day. Half my brain thought of reasons why I shouldn't... And the other half was coming up with ways to get you to come with me... So there would be no witnesses..." he trailed off as I stared at him.  
>"So see? It's okay. It happens to the best of us. And I had at least 80 years of vampire life behind me. You only have 10." his tone was reasuring. I nodded and he realized I wanted to think this over along with the events of today. He patted my shoulder and gave me a small hug before saying goodnight and went back to his room.<br>That night I thought of all the things I could say to Zero, all the ways I could apologize since I didn't do it right today. I thought of how I could possibly face him after I almost turned him into a snack. I shuddered and tried to come up with the best way to appologize. I finally decided that I meant as well explain to him what had happened exactly and just hope he wouldn't hate me.

_Hey. Anyone who has read this far, (yes I mean you) must have been interested enough to have a bit of feedback or something. Sooooo, I would appreciate if you would review my story and tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. Thanks, and I really do value your opinions. Thank you to any and all of my readers. -BMRC_


	7. Chapter 7

I was pulled from my thinking by a knock on my door. I sighed, sat up, and called to whoever it was to come in. When the door opened a breeze came through my room and I caught the scent of my visitor before I saw him. Zero. I sighed again.  
>"What are you doing here? I thought you had class or something." I said to him smiling, but I was worried on the inside. What if he was here to yell at me? To tell me to stay away from him? Or to go back where I came from and never return?<br>"I came to see how you were doing. You seemed... Upset." he replied. I chuckled without humor and spoke again. "I could have killed you, easily. And you're making sure I'm okay because I seemed _upset_?" I asked incredulously.  
>He sighed, and sat down at my desk. I sighed too and looked at him, deciding this may be my only chance to explain.<br>"When I smelled your blood in the woods Zero... I lost contol." I began. "When I give myself over to my instincts it can be hard to think straight. It's like when a recovering alcoholic tastes their favorite wine. You just can't help but give in..." I trailed off before beginning again. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."  
>He was looking at me in a strange way. As if he wasn't sure whether I was crazy, or if he should run away. He stood up and walked over to where I was sitting cross legged by my nightstand. I looked up at him and he kneeled down beside me. I felt his hands cradle my face gently as he leaned towards me. I looked into his eyes, not sure what was happening, as his scent hit me again. This time it was stronger than in the woods, but I hadn't crossed over to my natural instincts, so it was easier to resist but also more difficult because he was at such close proximity. I was still contemplating how long I had before I snapped, and I was ready to tell him I couldn't handle his scent when his lips connected to mine.<br>It was nothing I had ever experienced before. It was like the whole world consisted of this. Of us. His hands on my face, our lips moving together as if they were meant to be that way, and the feeling that I should have a speeding heart in my cold chest. His hands moved down to my shoulders and when our lips finally parted he pulled me to his chest.  
>I was content to sit there like that all day, but I knew we couldn't. He skipped class and I'm sure someone would come to look for him.<br>_'What just happened?'_ I asked myself, realizing I wasn't thinking straight. Shouldn't I have been wondering how exactly this happened? First we're discussing my almost killing him, and then we're sitting here in eachother's embrace like long-time lovers?  
>I heard him whisper my name before he pulled back to look at me. "I have to go, the chairman is probably looking for me." he continued in a whisper. I managed to nod my head as he stood up and left my room.<p>

For hours I sat, trying to contemplate what happened. How I let that happened. And why I was glad it did. I had a knot in my stomach when I thought about it, one of those feelings you get when you're excited about something but worried at the same time, like a fun amusement park ride or your first date. Or if you were a dancer or musician stepping onto the stage, or an athlete getting ready for a game. It was terribly common, but yet all new to me. I thought about him all day, the way his soft silver hair felt under my fingers, the way his arms around me made me feel safe.

A knock on my door pulled me out of my thinking and I shook my head, as if I could shake the thoughts away to save for later. I realized it was time for class when I heard Alice's voice calling into my room, waiting for me. I sighed, happily; and I got ready to go to class.

_Short I know, I've got a headache. D:_

_Anyway, if anyone has any good or even not good advice, comments, or anything please click the fancy review button._


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few days it felt like nothing had happened. I had began to think that I had just dreamed the whole thing. I barely saw Zero and when I did he didn't talk to me much. Things were starting to get strange. I was worried about him. Why was he acting so cold to me now, after what happened? Did I do something to anger him? Did he finally realize the danger in being around me?  
>Everyday was the same thing. I roamed the dorms during the day, went to school at night, and then did the whole thing over again. School was starting to become tedious, because I couldn't even occupy myself with piles of homework like they gave humans. In my spare time, all I could think about was Zero. Why was I so worried about him anyway? I hadn't known him for long, so what was I so concerned about?<br>~~~ On the way back from class I was walking with my family as usual when I saw him. Zero was standing by the edge of the trees, gesturing to me to come closer. I did, nodding to Alice when she looked at me. I walked up to him and he gently took hold of my shoulder and began leading deeper into the trees. I had no clue where he was taking me until he stopped. Apparently we had reached our destination. I dropped my light bookbag on the ground by a tree and looked at him. He looked at me too, with an unreadable expression on his face.  
>"Why did you take me here?" I asked outright, deciding to break the silence. He had looked down at the ground before I spoke and he looked up now at my face. I tipped my head slightly to the side, and smiled encouragingly.<br>"I need to talk to you." he said bluntly, scuffing the spring grass with the toe of his shoe. I sighed.  
>"About?" I prompted him hoping to get more of an explanation. He shrugged and I huffed a sigh as I dropped onto the ground in front of a tree. I leaned my back against it as I sat, looking up at him. Zero began to pace, and I had no clue what was going on. I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes. The light breeze felt good, it gently ruffled my hair and it wisped lightly around my neck and cheeks. I don't know how long it was I sat there for. I had started thinking of the spring that had just arrived, I thought about how pretty the trees looked here. Suddenly I felt a presence in front of me. I opened my eyes to find Zero sitting cross-legged in front of me looking up at the trees. "What's happening? Do you even know?" I asked him, he shook his head simply in response. He slid over to sit next to me and together we watched the evening sky become the night sky. Stars slowly took place of the brilliant colors of the sunset as the air got colder and the sky got darker. As I looked at Zero under the moon light I noticed for the first time how attractive his features were. He had such pale, soft cheeks. Prominent cheek bones, thin lips. And his eyes, his brilliant violet eyes. I felt like I could stare into them forever, into the deepest parts of his soul.<br>I realized then that he had noticed my staring quite a while ago. I looked down with an invisible blush. I could still almost feel my cheeks get warm when I was embaressed. He reached over and cupped my chin with his hand. Gently, ever so gently, he kissed my cheek. It felt almost as if a butterfly had fluttered it's wings over my skin. It was gentle, light, and loving. I leaned against his shoulder as we continued to watch the night sky together.  
>~~~ I was starting to get used to Japan. I definitely liked the spring time. Some of the trees in the garden had beautiful pink flowers that lightly drifted to the ground with a light spring breeze. It was beautiful here, even the old buildings seemed nicer looking in the newly warm weather. But warm weather meant sun, and sun meant that I couldn't be out in the day. Occasionally Zero would skip class, which apparently wasn't a new thing for him, and we would sneak off into the shade of the trees together. He never once had seen me in the sunlight.<br>Zero wasn't one of the talkative type. He never explained to me why he spent time with me, he never helped it make any sense. But I knew one thing for sure. I loved Zero, but I wasn't sure if he could ever truly love me.

_~~~Meant to upload that days ago, woops. Anyway, I'm not getting many reviews and I'd love to hear more from you. (Assuming someone's reading :D )_

_But anyway thanks if you're reading this and let me know what you think, No Flames Please!_


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks passed, Zero and I spent time together and became a noticable couple to the other night class students. Zero and I had been meeting in the woods, and it was after one of these vists that I returned to my dorm and overheard a conversation not meant for me to overhear.  
>"I don't like it, Lord Kaname. They're too close, it's not safe! They'll get us all exposed!" the voice sounded like Aidou-san, and he was speaking to Kaname.<br>"Calm yourself, Aidou. It is nothing to worry about, it will be taken care of." Kaname replied. I briefly wondered if they were talking about me, I pondered it for a moment.  
>"He's not one of us, he's a level E! Or at least he will be. And when he falls to level E, she will stand by him! He'll be too conspicuous and no one will be able to stop him from-" Aidou's voice was suddenly muffled and cut off.<br>"Don't be so loud Aidou-san. I have some friends from the west coming to help us. They will take care of the problem. Do not worry." After this I heard footsteps and rushed off towards my room. I ran in and slammed the door behind me.  
>"He wasn't talking about you. He wasn't talking about you..." I chanted to myself in reassurance, but it did me no good. I had to talk with Carlisle.<p>

"You believe he was speaking of you and Zero?" Carlisle asked slowly. I nodded. "Well, I wonder who he meant by, 'friends'. Surely he doesn't mean..." Carlisle trailed off and I stared at him in disbelief. Who was coming to 'take care of the problem'? "Well, you remember the stories I told you of my time in Italy, correct?" he asked me as my eyes widened.  
>I did remember the stories. Very well. He had told me of the clan in Italy not long after my 'rebirth'. They were called the Volturi and believed themselves to be the royalty and law-enforcement of our kind. They were dangerous, lethal. They would knock down and rip apart anything that stepped in their way with a wave of their hand, and even without moving they could render someone defenseless. I shuddered at the thought. "The volturi? Coming to Japan? Coming... Here?" I asked nervously.<br>Carlisle nodded. "It's a possibility, Bella. Please be careful from now on, don't be too conspicuous." "I'll try..." I replied half heartedly. I could only imagine of what would happen if the volturi came here. We'd be masacered, we'd all die. I shook my head as if I could shake away these thoughts as Carlisle left the room. I was sure he would let everyone else know of my discovery and he would make sure they were all prepared.  
>I had one problem with this. If the volturi did come, they'd be after Zero and I. Not my family. There had to be an easy way of getting rid of the threat without my family in jeapordy. Though of course we weren't sure of anything yet. Kaname may not have even been talking about Zero and I. I sighed, 'I guess I'll just have to stop overreacting. I don't want to worry everyone about nothing.'<br>~~~ "Bella, we can't be together anymore..."

_Ooh, a cliffy. Sorry it's so short, and so late. I've been so busy with so many things... Anyway I hope you like the new twist I put in. :D ~BellaRosaMarieCullen_


	10. Chapter 10

~ - "Bella we can't be together anymore."

The words rang through me, making the depths of my heart shudder. 'Why?' I wanted to ask him, I wanted to know what I possibly did wrong.  
>"It's too dangerous for you to be with me. You'll get hurt." he replied.<br>I wanted to be angry with him, and I wanted to tell him he was being rediculous. You see, yesterday Carlisle and I told the rest of our family, Yuki Zero and the Chairman included, our theory of the Volturi and Kaname's affiliance with them. They all agreed we should be careful.  
>"How are you dangerous? You've never hurt me before, and if you care to remember I'm the one that almost killed you." I was starting to shake, because if I was honest with myself... I was scared.<br>Zero just shook his head. "Is this about the Volturi? Be honest with me Zero, is this just because of them?" he shook his head and I sighed. "I need you Zero, I can't get through this without you."  
>"You won't have to go through it if I'm not here." he replied, I made a face and he continued. "The only reason they might be coming here is for me, and I'm not letting you step in the way. They'll only hurt you if you interfere." When he finished explaining, I guess I understood his point of view. The Volturi want Zero to be gone, because they fear exposure. They think that I'll be the only thing in the way, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill or capture me if I did. So then Zero wants to go ahead and meet with them alone so they won't hurt me...<br>"That's stupid Zero, I'm not just going to stand by while they murder you! That's what they'll do! Or they'll turn you into one of them and I won't let that happen either, they mercilously kill people if they get in the way of what the Volturi wants. And you won't be one of those people!" I think I started shrieking because at this point he put his hands on my shoulders and tried to calm me down.  
>"Bella, I don't want you to be one of those people either. But even if we do evade them, I'll still become a level E. I could personally hurt you Bella. I don't want to do that..." he trailed off with tears in his eyes. I sighed, "What is a level E anyway?" I asked, since nobody bothered to explain that before and Carlisle didn't know.<br>"A level E is a vampire that was once a human. After they become a vampire a slow process starts during which they lose all humanity, when they fall to level E the person they used to be is un-reachable. By then, they have become a true monster, and have completely lost themselves." I noticed the way he shuddered at the word monster, and I realized that he truely believed that this was his fate he was talking about.  
>I shook my head. "You won't be that Zero, I won't let you." I smiled gently and he just shook his head. I left it at that for now, knowing I couldn't convince him right away. For the next few days all I thought about was Zero and his story of the level E. I even had several dreams depicting different versions of the level E that my innermost imagination created. I woke up shivering, covered in sweat one night after seeing visions of Zero in the Volturi cloak but with a sort of zombie face as he came towards me, fangs bared. I had never thought about the fact that Zero was a vampire, never. Because even though I knew he was, it just didn't seem like it. That night, laying on my bed looking out my window at the starry sky I had a thought. The next morning I met Zero in the woods, I had told the Chairman to let him know I had to see him first thing, and here he was as he promised.<br>"Zero...?" I began slowly.  
>"What? What is it?" he seemed a bit worried at my serious tone of voice.<br>"We have to run away." That was our only option, now that we were on the list to die. 


End file.
